ItaGaaraHina
by Yue Fetelia
Summary: Just like KakaIruSasu. Random fic, hope you like.


Ita/Gaa/Hina

By: Ket Doregu

Hinata knew her neighbors were nudists. She had seen them a few times. In the halls, in the laundry room, sometimes even in the grocery store. The tall black haired one looked almost cute in the baggy hoodie and tight leather pants he wore to the store. The red head usually wore a pair of faded baggy jeans, a few sets of chains, a pair of handcuffs (hooked to his belt loop) and a black skintight short-sleeved muscle shirt.

A bump, maybe a crash. She looked sideways at her wall, wondering what had happened. Another sound, this one more of a thud. Her curiosity got the better of her and she got up to see what happened. As she approached their door, fear froze her solid.

They had never been a violent sort, but she was still frozen. She raised a shaking fist and knocked, timidly.

"An-anyone there?" Another softer thud, then footsteps. A moment later, the lock clicked and the knob turned. She gathered as much courage as she could in the split second before the door opened.

The red head stood there, no shirt, no pants, not a single stitch of clothing covering that pale perfect body of his. The semi-young (16 year) Hyuuga turned pale pink, her eyes roving over h

He cleared his throat, bringing her gaze back up to his face. Something white was leaking out of the corner of his mouth. Hinata, always curious, reached up and wiped it off with her fingers.

She slowly raised her fingers to her nose and sniffed them, then brought them to her mouth to lick them. The redhead, she suddenly remembered that his name was Gaara, caught her wrist before she could and raised her hand to his own mouth. His tongue edged out to gently lick at one finger.

"Why are you here?" He questioned, still cleaning her hand of the strange white substance.

"I-I heard something…" She kept her head bowed a little as he spread her fingers.

"I see… You are a curious one…Alas, you are too pretty to kill like the others…"

"K-kill?" So _he _was the violent one…

""Yes, others stuck their noses where they didn't belong, so they died from their mistakes…." He smiled wickedly as he saw how pale she had become.

She didn't want to die. She never could tell if someone was lying. Now was the worst time for the lack of that skill. She whined softly, trying to pull her hand away, but his hand had shifted so that his pinky nail dug into the muscle, sinew and bone of her hand under her middle finger. (Hurts like hell…you won't want to move at all…) (Try it out sometime.) (Like right now.) (Did you?) (Seriously?) (Ha! Told you so!) (No more…) (Really. Back to the story.) (I mean it.) (Stop reading these and read the story!) (READ IT!) (…I'm serious…) (Read the story, since it took me so long to type…) (Please? No more reading these…)

"Gaara, who's at the door? Invite them in…"

"Whatever…" Gaara rolled his eyes and pushed the door open wider. His hand still held hers, and he pulled her into the room.

The black-haired boy lay in a bed, his hair spread out underneath him. Just like Gaara, he wore no clothing. Yet, unlike Gaara, he was intensely aroused.

"M-m-maybe I should leave…" Hinata bowed her head, blushing harshly.

"Too late now…Don't worry, we'll be gentle…"

Gaara was behind her, softly kissing her neck. One hand trailed down to capture her hands behind her back, the other going to unbutton her jeans. She whined softly and arched away from his hand.

"Need a little help?" Itachi's voice was smoother than velvet, as was his hand as it slipped under the waist band of her jeans and slid the button out of place. Hina whined gently and tried to pull away from him, but he held her in place by her belt loops.

"Easy…the more you struggle, the more he'll hurt you. He adores the sight of pain in your eyes…the sight of blood pouring out of a deep wound…" Gaara grew quiet, his body becoming still as memories festered in his head.

"Gaara-kun-" A soft pair of lips pressed to his own "-don't be sad…" He opened his eyes to see Hinata standing there, a pretty shade of pink on her cheeks, as she faced him.

"As many times as I've seen you, you've been happy and smiling. That's the face I'm used to seeing. That's the face I _want_ to see…I've had too much sadness in my life. I've learned to accept what comes, and so I have, but I don't want any more sadness. Please…no more sadness…" She lowered her head and shut her eyes, two tears pooling at the corners of them (one per eye) and running down her cheeks. Gaara looked to Itachi who nodded and slipped a finger under the elastic waistband of her panties.

"Let's be happy together…" He smiled as he slipped his finger a little further under the elastic, his other hand holding the chain between the cuffs hooked to her wrists. She whined softly and took a step backwards as Gaara took a step forward.

"I won't hurt you…" He mumbled, raising a hand to softly pet her neck. Hina purred softly, her eyes sliding shut.

"That feels good Gaara-sama…"

"Good…" He nodded to Itachi, who slipped his fingers deeper under the elastic and slowly tugged her pants and panties down. Hinata cracked one eye, whimpering softly.

"Shhh. We won't do that, not tonight." Gaara crooned. "We just need you ready to be ready for bed." He used his free hand to unbutton her top. He smiled when he noticed that she wore no bra. One hand came up to stroke one breast, causing Hinata to mewl softly.

"Is our little pet ready for bed? Or does she want a little bit of _fun_ first?" Itachi continued to hold the chain of her cuffs as he licked and kissed her neck, leaving red and purplish colored marks. Hina whined softly, the sound blending into a purr as Gaara tilted his head forward to gently lick one nipple.

"I believe she'd like some fun first, Ita-sama." Gaara softly nipped her flesh. She mewled softly in response. Her back arched when Ita left her neck, filling Gaara's mouth with her flesh more. He smirked and bit down softly on the tender flesh. A soft mewl escaped her, and another when Ita pulled her backwards and onto the bed. Gaara landed softly on top of her, smiling as he nipped her flesh again. Another mewl, followed by a soft growl as she pressed backwards into Ita.

"We're supposed to be getting ready for sleep…not getting more and more into it…." Ita murmured in her ear, then nipped the sensitive flesh. She made Ita think of a cat with how she acted and all the noises she made. He smirked when she arched forwards, trying to involve Gaara. The red-head growled and nipped her neck, right over one of Itachi's bite marks. A slight growl escaped her, and Itachi grinned evilly. He had finally managed to get her wicked side out. His own started to purr as he ran a nail down her spine, stopping above one tight cheek. A soft mewl escaped her as she wrapped her arms around Itachi's waist and licked softly at Gaara's neck.

"P-please 'Tachi-sama……I n-need more…" Her mouth did evil, _very_ wicked things to Gaara's ear, and he responded by grinding his hip to hers. Hina mewled again, back to her soft side. Itachi smiled a little, his own tongue tracing a love bite with tender care.

Hinata whined, her mind so confused. Was she supposed to be a good girl, or a bad girl? Gaa-sama liked her bad, but Ita-tono made her feel better when she was a good girl.

"How close are you?" Ita mumbled in her ear, his breath tickling the outer part. Hinata whined softly, her face flushing a soft shade of pink. The coil in her stomach tightened when Gaara softly licked her neck. Was she to be a good girl, or a bad one?

"I d-don't know…" She answered to Ita's question. One of Itachi's hands traced her lower lips and she turned a dark shade of red. Gaara smirked.

"Looks like she hasn't had an owner yet…" Gaara spoke, his hand mimicking Itachi's. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…Her stomach muscles clenched as she whined, her hips not knowing which way to buck. When Ita's left though, they went forward, trying to get Gaara's long deft fingers to go inside. The red head smirked, keeping them just outside of it. She dug her nails into his skin and he growled, biting her neck in response. Itachi smiled and petted Gaara's hair lightly.

"Let her have some fun…" Gaara smiled and nodded before sinking them in. Hina mewled softly, her eyes closing as her body clenched around those long digits. Ita smiled as her body shuddered. A soft mewl escaped her as warmth spread over her spinal area. A soft sigh escaped her and she smiled.

"Did you like it 'Tachi-sama?" Her nose nuzzled Gaara's neck and he smiled.

"Why wouldn't I? You make for quite a show…" 'Tachi softly bumped his nose into her neck and smiled. Her skin was so smooth. Like a porcelain doll's. His teeth ran over her neck and she mewled, a shudder coursing through her body. Ita smiled and lightly ran his teeth over a mark. Hinata sighed, closing her eyes. She was really tired… She covered a yawn and snuggled to Gaara. He smiled and nodded to Itachi, who moved her onto the mattress. He smiled some and snuggled up to her, Gaara crawling to the other side of her. Her body warmed quickly and she smiled before falling asleep.


End file.
